When Storms Rise
by ChocolateMilkLOL
Summary: "When the great sea becomes stained with the blood of the innocent, enemies will have to become allies and a great battle must be fought. But there will be three who will rise through the ranks and take their place on top."- Iceshadow INFINITE-HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Don't worry **_Random Fandom_**, I didn't forget Twigkit. Anyways here is the prologue. This tells how Goldenheart adopts Ashkit and Twigkit. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>When Storms Rise: Prologue<p>

"Goldenheart, how are you feeling?" asked Autumnflower, setting down some borage on the floor of the nursery. The golden-coloured she-cat smiled at the old Medicine Cat warmly.

"I'm fine." Autumnflower nodded then nudged the leaves closer to the queen.

"Eat these, they'll help your milk come." she said. Goldenheart nodded and licked up the herb.

"It's very windy out." the queen commented absent-mindedly.

"And very cold," Autumnflower warned. "I'll ask Smudgepaw tomorrow if he'll gather some more bedding for the nursery."

"It's alright; Smudgepaw doesn't have to do it. Besides, Sharptooth will probably want to get some training in." said Goldenheart.

"Oh nonsense!" the Medicine Cat exclaimed. "I'm sure Smudgepaw could spare a couple of minutes to fetch some bedding!"

Goldenheart smiled. "Oh alright, but I really need to get out of camp."

"Then I'll come with you." said the dark ginger-furred cat.

"You should stay here in case some cat gets sick." Goldenheart persisted.

Autumnflower flicked her ear in mock irritation. "It sounds like you wouldn't like my company."

"What? No! I-I didn't mean it like that!" she stuttered. Autumnflower laughed and rested her paw on her friend's. Goldenheart felt her fur heat up in embarrassment.

"It's alright," said the Medicine Cat. "Just let me know when you're going to be going out so I know where you are."

"I will, now get some sleep, you need it." she said softly.

Autumnflower nodded and got up and headed for the entrance of the nursery. "Sleep well, Goldenheart."

The queen let out and a long sigh and stretched out in her nest. She closed her blue eyes and her head started to fog with fatigue. Goldenheart was the only queen in the nursery of LeafClan and it was a little lonely. She was still grieving the loss of her mate, Iceshadow and wanted so bad to feel his soft fur beside her. The queen was expecting his kits and wished he could see them born himself. As Goldenheart drifted off into sleep a single tear trickled down her cheek and into the moss of her nest.

oooOOOooo

"Oh Driftstar I'm so sorry…" A silver she-cat wailed softly as she stared at the three little scraps of fur resting beside her flank. Two of them were still while one squirmed feebly. The brown tabby tom that was sitting close to her licked the she-cat's ear in an attempt to comfort her.

"Please don't blame yourself, Frostlight. It's not your fault." he said, his voice cracking with sadness. Frostlight blinked a tear out of her eye before bending her head down and nudging the squirming scrap of brown fur.

"He's not going to make it." she said softly.

"No Frostlight! He will!" said Driftstar desperately. His mate shook her head.

"He's too weak. I tried my best but…"

"I told you it's not your fault. It's stupid Leaf-bare's, there wasn't enough prey for you, and our kits' suffered because of that." said Driftstar. They watched as the brown kit struggled a few more minutes before he became still. Taking a deep breathe Driftstar stood up and picked up two of the kits gently. Frostlight followed suite and took the brown one. They quietly exited the Medicine Den and through the camp. As they exited through the tall frost-covered grass that grew thick up the shore from the beach a dark figure emerged from the Warriors Den. She blinked sleepily when she saw Frostlight slip out of camp, holding something in her mouth.

"I wonder where she's going?" the black she-cat, Nightfern muttered. "Maybe I'll join her."

Bounding across camp she followed the silver cat. When she got on the other side, Frostlight was nowhere in sight. Nightfern tilted her head in confusion. She sniffed the air and caught a faint sent of the Medicine Cat but the scent of the sea water masked the she-cat. Nightfern sighed then turned and walked towards the beach, Frostlight's late-night walk moving to the back of her mind.

"Driftstar, what if some cat catches us?" asked Frostlight, her ice blue eyes darting around nervously. Driftstar stopped near a giant maple tree

"Don't worry," he meowed. "Now this should be a good spot, no?"

Frostlight nodded numbly. She watched as Driftstar dug through a layer of snow and revealed the hard ground underneath. He started to dig but it took him a while because of the frozen ground. After a while he turned to see his mate sheltering the small brown kit from the cold. He sighed.

"You should go back to camp." he said, nudging her towards the direction of the beach.

"But I want to stay!" she begged, holding the kit closer.

"You're going to catch something, and you're a Medicine Cat. We can't have that happen."

"But-"

"No! I'm ordering you to. WaterClan can't have a sick Medicine Cat." Frostlight sighed and handed the kit reluctantly to Driftstar. He watched her trudge through the snow back to camp. Turning to place the kit into the hole with its siblings he jumped in surprise when he felt it move feebly.

_He's still alive? _The kit moved again and let out a little squeak. _Ugh what am I thinking? Frostlight said he wouldn't make it... But I can't just leave him here._ Thinking fast the leader of WaterClan decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to bring him back to camp so he turned and darted into the forest. As he bounded along he left deep marks in the snow but they would be invisible by the morning. Driftstar stopped at the border of LeafClan's territory and rubbed the kit on the sent marker. He picked it up again and ventured into the deepest part of the forest.

oooOOOooo

Autumnflower lay in her nest as she stared out into the cool night. The wind was slowing but the snow was falling thickly from the clouded night sky. The old Medicine Cat had always loved Leaf-bare. She found it had a serene beauty that no other season possessed. Autumnflower sighed. No matter what she couldn't sleep so she got up and walked out into the snow. As she walked out of camp the snow had already clung to her fur and turned her almost a complete white. She trekked through the forest, letting the cool night air fill her lungs and sting her nose.

"I think it's about time I give Fernpaw her Medicine Cat name." Autumnflower meowed to herself. The small tortoiseshell she-cat was an excellent apprentice and Fernpaw would do well as a Medicine Cat once she retired. Nodding to herself, the she-cat turned to head back to camp when she saw a figure approaching her. She narrowed her hazel eyes against the snow, trying to see who or what it was. As it got closer she realized it was a cat. It was almost invisible in the thick falling snow but its blue eyes shone light starlight.

"I-Iceshadow?" Autumnflower backed up a couple of paw steps when she realized who it was. The silver and grey tom looked at her warmly, his eyes shining and his fur twinkling like stars.

"Greetings, Autumnflower." he meowed, dipping his head.

"Iceshadow, it's wonderful to see you!" the she-cat exclaimed.

"As to you, but this is no time to talk." he said grimly. The Medicine Cat blinked in confusion.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"The FireClan Medicine is about to make a terrible decision that will put all the clans' lives in danger." said Iceshadow. Autumnflower blinked in surprise.

"Dawnflame, but why?" she asked looking puzzled.

Iceshadow shook his head. "There's no time to tell you, a kit's life is in danger and I must get you to her quickly." The Medicine Cat realized how important this was and nodded briskly. Iceshadow turned and bounded through the thick layer of snow. Autumnflower followed quickly behind but found it hard to see her guide, for he blended well with the cold substance. As they trekked further away from camp she realized they were heading not for FireClan border, but for the Twolegplace.

_"Why would he be leading me here?" _She thought. Autumnflower watched the tom-cat's muscles ripple under his thick pelt and his paws sparkle with starlight every time they touched the ground. He was a great warrior and the whole clan grieved for his loss, especially Goldenheart. His mate had almost given up when Iceshadow appeared in her dream and told her that she had to live and raise their kits. The next morning Autumnflower had found the gold-and-white she-cat happily sharing tongues with Silverpool, the newly appointed deputy.

Autumnflower was jerked from her thoughts when she ran right into Iceshadow. She let out a surprised meow and looked up to see him gazing at the blurred lights of the Twolegplace. Through the snowfall she could see the vague outline of Dawnflame.

"What's she doing?" Autumnflower asked. The Medicine cat waited for an answer but was surprised when she turned to see that Iceshadow had disappeared. She tasted the air and got a trace of his scent leading straight towards Dawnflame and the Twoleg nest she was heading for.

Autumnflower decided that she should follow the FireClan cat and bounded after her. When she reached the edge of the Twolegplace Dawnflame was already on the other side of the brown fence that separated the nest from the forest. The Medicine Cat hesitated; she didn't like being this close to twolegs or kittypets. It made her feel uncomfortable but Iceshadow said that Dawnflame's decision could put all the clans in peril so she put her fears behind her and leaped up onto the fence. The she-cat landed gracefully and dug her claws into the wood to make sure he wouldn't fall off and watched as Dawnflame stood at the bottom of the steps that led up to the twoleg nest.

"Diamond!" she yowled. "Come out here! It's an emergency!"

Autumnflower watched with scared eyes as a small flap opened and yellow light poured out into the dark night. The Medicine Cat was completely baffled by the fact that Dawnflam's yowls hadn't alerted all the other twolegs. A shadow appeared in the light and as it stepped out into the snow the light disappeared leaving a brown dabbled she-cat standing in front of Dawnflame. She saw the FireClan Medicine Cat place a small bundle of fur in front of the other cat. Autumnflower tipped her ears forward to hear what they were saying.

"Oh the poor thing!" the kittypet exclaimed.

"Yes, he was born earlier today but his mother died and we don't have any queens who can nurse him." Dawnflame explained. Diamond nodded.

"And you wondered if I could take care of him?" she asked softly.

Dawnflame nodded. "You're the only one I could go to; the other clans probably wouldn't listen."

The kittypet's eyes turned from a look of care to one of anger. "How could they not listen?" she hissed angrily, her tail lashing back and forth.

_"She's right!" _thought Autumnflower. "_What in the name of StarClan is Dawnflame talking about?"_

"Excuse me but LeafClan would accept any kit in need!" The two cats turned in surprise at Autumnflower's voice. The Medicine Cat leaped down from the fence and started to walk towards them. The kittypet's eyes widened in terror and stepped protectively in front of the small kit.

"Autumnflower! What are you doing here?" Dawnflame exclaimed, her neck-fur brisling.

"Oh calm down you two! Don't get your tails in a twist, I'm not here to hurt you." she said irritably.

"Then why _are_ you here?" the FireClan Medicine Cat asked suspiciously.

"I'm here to take that kit to a proper home." she said, a little harsher then she intended. Autumnflower had no idea what she was doing but she knew that the kit couldn't go live with twolegs. It was clan born and it deserved the life of a clan cat.

The kittypet's eyes shone with fear. "Y-you can't do that! He's my kit now, Dawnflame even said so!"

Autumnflower's eyes narrowed while Dawnflame turned back to the kittypet. "I never said anything like that." she snapped. Diamond flinched at the she-cats tone and she shrunk under the two Clan cats' gazes.

"B-but Dawnflame, you said that no other clan would accept him. That means he's mine!" Diamond squeaked.

Autumnflower growled. "A kit isn't a belonging that you can take ownership of! This kit will belong to StarClan if we don't do something quickly!"

"You're right, Autumnflower." The she-cat was surprised at Dawnflame's defeated voice. The young Medicine Cat was usually energetic and temperamental but now she just looked tired and cold. Autumnflower's eyes softened as she walked over to the she-cat and placed her tail on Dawnflame's shoulder. She went ridged before loosening up and giving the old Medicine Cat a thankful look.

"NO! Y-you can't take him away!" Diamond pleaded.

Dawnflame shook her head and stepped forward to retrieve the shivering kit. "I'm sorry, but I let my Clan's hatred take over me and make the wrong decision. Ashkit will be going to LeafClan."

The kittypet's eyes changed from fear to rage as Dawnflame took another step forward. The Medicine Cat was about to pick up the grey scrap of fur when Diamond lashed out and caught the black and ginger on the jaw. She yowled and stumbled back, more of shock then pain. Autumnflower watched as the kittypet turned to her next and lunged at her. She snapped back to reality just in time to avoid getting clawed on her flank. The old Medicine Cat ran for the kit and picked him up quickly but gently. Diamond hissed in rage and charged at her but got cut off when Dawnflame met her in midair. They fell to the ground in a mix of tooth and claw. Autumnflower was about to make a run for it when she heard a loud "click" from behind her and a tall beam of yellow light poured out into the yard. She was temporarily blinded but got her senses back quickly when the tall twoleg yowled and reached towards her. While Diamond and Dawnflame were still fighting Autumnflower ran and leaped up onto the fence. She turned and looked back down at Dawnflame. The she-cat clawed at Diamonds eyes and the kittypet screeched in pain. The black and ginger she-cat took this chance to leap after Autumnflower and dash back into the woods. The two she-cats ran away from the yowling and bright lights of the Twolegplace and into the secure deep part of the forest. As they neared the LeafClan camp they slowed and Dawnflame turned to Autumnflower.

"Thank-you for helping me make the right decision." she said quietly. Autumnflower only nodded as they brush pelts. She watched as Dawnflame turned and headed back to her territory, bloodied from the battle with the kittypet.

_May StarClan light your path, Dawnflame._

oooOOOooo

Goldenheart woke with a start. She was having a wonderful dream where she was about to catch a mouse when she felt something soft brush against her pelt. Her jaws stretched wide into a yawn, revealing a bunch of glistening white teeth. She was about to rest her head on her paws when a familiar scent wafted around her.

"Iceshadow…" she breathed. Goldenheart quickly stood up and followed her mate's scent out into the crisp cool air. She looked around camp, no cat was outside and it was snowing heavily. His scent overwhelmed her and she could feel his presence. She followed it outside of camp and through the forest.

"Goldenheart…" The she-cat pricked her ears when she heard her name. It echoed softly through the bare trees and led her to a giant pine tree. It tall and proud from the other and the moon shining on it made it glitter. The queen stared at it in wonder until another scent caught her nostrils.

"WaterClan!" she whispered. Goldenheart whirled around, expecting a full patrol of warriors to be standing behind her, but there was nothing there. Suddenly she heard a soft wail come from the shelter of overhanging pine boughs. She hesitated before pushing her way through the snow and into the snow free shelter.

"Oh my!" she meowed in surprise when she saw a small kit laying in the brown pine needles. At first glance its fur looked black but at closer inspection it was actually a dark brown. Goldenheart's motherly instincts took over and she quickly lay down beside the kit, pushing it up against her stomach and wrapping her tail around it protectively. She breathed warm air onto it, trying to get the little kit's body temperature to rise. It mewed pitifully then with some gentle coaxing he started to nurse.

"This little kit needs a mother." Goldenheart looked up in surprise to see Iceshadow standing over her. She felt her breathe get hitched in her throat. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder. Goldenheart stared at her mate then the kit.

"You knew he was out here, didn't you?" she asked. Iceshadow only blinked slowly. They continued to watch the kit in silence before Goldenheart decided she had to bring it back to camp, or else to would freeze out here. Iceshadow watched in silences as his mate slowly stood and picked up wailing kit. She blinked sadly at him before pushing through the snow and towards his old home. He watched as she disappeared into the falling snow then closed his eyes and a sharp gust of wind blew and cast him away, back to his warrior ancestors and StarClan.

Goldenheart quickly made her way back to camp and as she slipped into the Medicine Den she heard a cat follow her in. She turned quickly to see it was only Autumnflower. Sighing in relief she saw that the Medicine Cat had a small grey kit in her jaws. The queens tipped her head in confusion, while Autumnflower looked just as confused.

oooOOOooo

"Dawnflame wanted to bring it to a _kittypet_?" asked Goldenheart, stunned by the way the FireClan Medicine cat was acting. FireClan were a proud and rowdy bunch of cats that would never turn to the aid of a kittypet, yet what happened that night was a perfect example of what they would never do. So why?

"I thought it was odd myself but something must have happened that caused all these, I mean two abandoned kits in one night?" asked Autumnflower. They both thought for a moment before a strong wind burst into the Medicine Den. Both she-cats gasped in surprise as the ghostly voice of Iceshadow echoed around the den.

"_When the great sea becomes stained with the blood of the innocent, enemies will have to become allies and a great battle must be fought. But there will be three who will rise through the ranks and take their place on top."_

As the wind died down Autumnflower and Goldenheart looked at each other in shock. The two kits that were sleeping beside the queen had woken and were wailing softly.

"Wh-what was that?" Goldenheart exclaimed once she found her voice. Autumnflower shook her head to clear her mind.

"It was a prophecy." she said softly. Goldenheart looked horrified.

"Are you sure?" she exclaimed.

"There's no doubt about it," the Medicine Cat meowed. "There will be three who will rise through the ranks and take their place on top."

"But which cats?" Goldenheart asked, still shaken by the whole "Medicine Cat prophecy" thing.

"I do not know, but I'm sure these two kits have something to do with it. Otherwise Iceshadow wouldn't have guided us to them." Autumnflower mewed. Goldenheart shifted her gaze from the Medicine Cat to the falling snow outside.

"The brown one still needs a name." she said softly. Autumnflower nodded.

"What will you name him?"

Goldenheart thought for a moment before smiling warmly at her new adopted sons. "Twigkit"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weeeeeeell? How did you like it? I liked it. Aha anyways check out my profile for updates and the alliances, I still need some warriors, elders, and rouges. Oh and StarClan cats! But please don't leave them in a review. PM them to me, thanks! BTW Lionpaw has a daddy now, and Autumnflower isn't the Medicine Cat anymore, Fernflower is.<strong>_

_**R&R**_

_**CMilkLOL**_


	2. Alliances

**Hello, please understand that the 'OC' thing beside some of the cats means that they belong to me. I'm sorry if I claim one of your cats of my own but it's hard to remember who belongs to who, so if I made a mistake please PM me so I can fix it. Those things are just there to help me keep track of things. Thank-you!**

* * *

><p><span>Alliances<span>

**LeafClan:**

Leader: Whisperstar- small gray she cat with darker gray stripes and blue eyes

Deputy: Silverpool- long-furred silver tabby she-cat with white paw and chest, has deep green eyes

Medicine Cat: Fernflower- black tortoiseshell with moss green eyes (OC)  
>(apprentice, Snowpaw)<p>

Warriors:  
>Badgerpelt- brown tabby tom with green eyes, missing half his left ear (OC)<p>

Tanglelegs- tall tortoiseshell tom with bright yellow eyes (OC)  
>(apprentice, Hoppaw)<p>

Brackenleaf- brown she-cat with white tabby stripes and moss green eyes (OC)  
>(apprentice, Lionpaw)<p>

Smudgetail- white and black tom with blue eyes and thick-furred black tail with white rings (OC)

Sharptooth- silver tabby tom with cold grey-blue eyes (OC)

Snowleap- white-grey she-cat with blue eyes and unusual grey markings

Wolfsong- dark-grey she-cat with light markings and light yellow eyes (OC)  
>(apprentice, Smokepaw)<p>

Mappleheart- cream-coloured tom with brown markings and brown eyes (OC)

Blazefire- ginger tom with dark tabby markings and amber eyes

Thistletail- thick-furred grey dapple tom with piercing green eyes

Apprentices:  
>Lionpaw- sandy-brown tom with dark belly, neck and muzzle, red stripe from his forehead to the tip of his tail and flashing green eyes (OC)<p>

Smokepaw- black tabby she-cat with darker stripes and smoky grey eyes, paws, and chest one grey ear

Hoppaw- long and thin white tabby tom with light brown markings, has short fur tossed in every direction

Snowpaw- pale grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:  
>Goldenheart- gold tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (mother of Iceshadow's kits: Yarrowkit- smoky grey she-cat with red ear and tail tips and icy blue eyes, Leopardkit- a red-yellow short-hair with black spots and a black ear, has soft green eyes, nursing: Ashkit- dark gray tom with light hazel eyes, Twigkit- very dark brown furred tom with strange silvery-blue eyes) (OC)<p>

Ravenshade- black she-cat with grey tabby stripes and blue eyes (expecting Mappleheart's kits) (OC)

Elders:  
>Waspfang- ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws (OC)<p>

Ratclaw- wiry grey she-cat with amber eyes (OC)

**WaterClan:**

Leader: Driftstar- dark brown tom with thick black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Deputy: Nightfern- pure black she-cat with piercing green eyes and white flecks around her muzzle

Medicine Cat: Frostlight- beautiful silver she-cat with unusual silvery-blue eyes like ice, but surprisingly filled with love and warmth

Warriors:  
>Shellblossom- pretty cream tortoiseshell and cream she-cat with green eyes and fluffy fur<p>

Sprucetail- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
>(apprentice, Sharkpaw)<p>

Jaggedstorm- light brown tom with bright and playful blue eyes has very messy fur that doesn't cooperate with him  
>(apprentice, Blazepaw)<p>

Riverheart- blue-grey tom with silver stripes and ocean blue eyes

Minnowclaw- sleek black and ginger tom with sharp green eyes (OC)

Honeyripple- golden-furred she-cat with white tabby markings and golden eyes (OC)  
>(apprentice, Lightpaw)<p>

Murktail- large grey-black tom with blue eyes (OC)

Ripplebreeze- light grey tom with white markings and light blue eyes (OC)

Mudskip- brown tom with white markings and light green eyes (OC)

Reedwhistle- sandy-brown tom with brown and white markings and has dark green eyes (OC)

Apprentices:  
>Blazepaw- bright ginger tom with amber eyes<p>

Lightpaw- pale gold she-cat with white paws and grey eyes

Sharkpaw- grey tom with white underbelly, neck, and muzzle, has sky blue eyes (OC)

Queens:  
>Brightflower- speckled light-grey she-cat with green eyes (mother of Sprucetail's kit: Hawkkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, nursing Krestelkit- goldish she-cat with white paws, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip and has light green eyes)<p>

Falconstrike- beautiful tawny she-cat with hazel eyes has dark ear tips, tail tip, paws, and underbelly (mother of Jaggedstorm's kits: Mousekit- sandy-brown tom with light blue eyes and messy fur also has dark brown paws and underbelly, Larkkit- dark-born she-cat with dark blue eyes and light brown stripe running down her back)

Elders:  
>Seagullwing- fluffy white and grey tom with grey eyes (OC)<p>

**FireClan:**

Leader: Oakstar- reddish-brown tom with dark yellow eyes (OC)

Deputy: Mossfire- dark-brown tabby with dark green eyes and many battle scars

Medicine Cat: Dawnflame- black she-cat with ginger tabby markings and amber eyes

Warriors:  
>Thrushwing- light-brown tom with black stripes and brown eyes<p>

Flowerfoot- light golden-brown she-cat with dark green eyes and lighter tabby stripes  
>(apprentice, Pebblepaw)<p>

Rockfall- dusty brown tom with hazel eyes

Foxtongue- ginger tom with brown ears and tail, has amber eyes (OC)  
>(apprentice, Echopaw)<p>

Tigerpelt- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a scar from her shoulder to her flank (OC)

Redear- fluffy red-brown tom with yellow eyes (OC)

Dusklight- large black tom with bright green eyes (OC)

Mothflight- dusty brown she-cat with sharp green eyes (OC)  
>(apprentice, Cinderpaw)<p>

Ivyfang- cream coloured tom with ginger markings and amber eyes (OC)

Blackclaw- brown tom with black paws and grey eyes (OC)

Apprentices:  
>Pebblepaw- grey tom with black ears and yellow eyes (OC)<p>

Echopaw- black she-cat with silver markings and green eyes

Cinderpaw- grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes (OC)

Queens:  
>Poppysplash- white she-cat with ginger markings and amber eyes (expecting Redear's kits)<p>

Mistyfern- silver she-cat with white markings and dark green eyes (OC) (nursing rogue's kit: Shadekit- blue-grey kit with lighter rings and leaf green eyes)

Elders:  
>Shadowleap- black she-cat with dark green eyes, blind in one eye<p>

Thorntail- brown tom with fluffy tail and yellow eyes (OC)

**Rouges/Loners/Kittypets:  
><strong>Diamond- brown dapple she-cat with yellow eyes, kittypet (OC)

Diesel- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes, loner (OC)

Rosy- grey she-cat with green eyes, kittypet (OC)

Max- brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes, kittypet (OC)

**StarClan:**

Slate- dark-grey tom with yellow eyes

Puddle- wiry light-grey tom with yellow-green eyes

Iceshadow- snowy-grey tom with blue eyes and dark grey spots, very fluffy (OC)

Splashkit- brown dapple tom with green eyes, Twigkit's brother

Otterkit- sleek brown tom with blue eyes, shares a strong resemblance with his brother, Twigkit

Autumnflower- dark ginger she-cat with light ginger tabby stripes, white muzzle, and soft green eyes (OC)

Breezekit- light-brown she-cat with white markings and green eyes (Krestelkit's sister)

Duskkit- grey-black tabby tom with light green eyes (Krestelkit's brother)

Blazestar- ginger tom with red tabby markings and blazing amber eyes (OC)

Sootclaw- fluffy grey tom with green eyes

Snakestar- large grey tomb with brown tabby markings and piercing green eyes (OC)


	3. LeafClan

_**HEEEY HEY BABY! HOO HAH! I wanna knoooooooow if you'll be my-**_

_**DJ: **_*hits over head with math text book* Just introduce the chapter.

_**Ow, OK fine. Ahem HIYE! Welcome to chapter 1 of "When Storms Rise". I know I should be typing chapter 8 of TWatF but i need to re-write it cause of some issues. SO! Please enjoy! BTW! I will be adding onto the Alliances chapter from time to time. Please check here or on my profile for updates.**_

* * *

><p>When Storms Rise: Chapter 1: LeafClan<p>

"Ow! Goldenheart, Ashkit hurt me!" a grey kit wailed loudly. Her sister rolled her eyes while a dark brown tom covered his ears with his paws. The gold and white queen sighed and rested her tail tip on her kit's shoulder.

"Calm down, Yarrowkit. You aren't hurt," she meowed. Goldenheart then turned to her other kit, a dark grey tom who was looking very confused.

"What I do, what I do?" he asked.

"You know you can't play roughly with your younger sisters." said Goldenheart calmly.

"Well it's not like Twigkit will play FireClan invasion with me!" he yowled a bit too loudly.

"FireClan is invading?" A black and grey she-cat looked up in alarm.

"No, no. Calm down Ravenshade, FireClan is not invading." said the other queen quickly. Ravenshade looked relieved.

"Oh, OK. Anyways would you like me to take Ashkit and Twigkit out for a little exercise?"

"That would be wonderful, thank-you Ravenshade." Goldenheart mewed, letting out a long sigh.

"Yay can you teach us some cool fighting moves?" asked Ashkit, jumping up and down in excitement. Twigkit cautiously took his paws from his ears just in case Yarrowkit started to wail again. Once he was reassured she wasn't going to make an uproar he sprang up and scampered out of the nursery after his brother.

"Aw why can't we go?" asked Yarrowkit's sister, Leopardkit. Goldenheart lay down and wrapped her tail around both of them, shuffling them closer to her.

"You can't go because you're too young." Goldenheart explained softly.

"But now what are we going to do?" Yarrowkit asked.

"You will stay here and rest." their mother meowed.

"Bu- but we're not tired…" they both said, their jaws parting in a wide yawn. Goldenheart chuckled softly and set her head down beside her two kits. Soon all their breathing became deep and full of sleep.

oooOOOooo

"Twigstar! How dare you trespass in LeafClan territory!" Ashkit yowled. Twigkit sneered and lashed his tail.

"This land belongs to FireClan! We won't let you have it, Ashstar!" The dark brown tom bunched his muscles then launched himself at his brother, but Ashkit was ready for him and they met in mid-air tumbling to the ground in a heap of brown and grey fur. Their screeches would sound real to any cat that wasn't familiar to the popular LeafClan kit game, "FireClan Invasion". Ravenshade watched the two kits in amusement. She was had always been a quiet cat, speaking only when needed but after being mentored by Mapleheart she opened up quite a bit and eventually asked him to be her mate. Long story short she was head over tail in love and now she was expecting his kits!

"I'll race you to Ravenshade!" The queen looked up to see both kits struggling over the frost covered ground to get a head start in their race. She laughed when they both slipped and glided along the ice. As they were about to slide past her she used her long tail to keep them from going any further.

"Thanks Ravenshade!" Twigkit meowed.

Ashkit pounced onto the growing belly of the queen. "Yeah thank!"

"No problem." she grunted as she rolled onto her side, causing Ashkit to slide off.

"Man, I can't wait to become an apprentice!" exclaimed the gray tom. "I'm going to be the fiercest cat the clans have ever seen!"

"It's not all about fighting you know." Both kits squeaked in alarm when they heard a soft and amused voice behind them. They whirled around to see Whisperstar, the leader of LeafClan padding up to them. She was a petit grey she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes.

"Greetings, Whisperstar." Ravenshade meowed.

"Hello, Ravenshade," Whisperstar greeted, dipping her head. "Good morning kits!"

Ashkit and Twigkit stared at their leader wide-eyed.

"H-hi Whisperstar!" Twigkit squeaked.

"Wanna come play with us?" Ashkit blurted out.

Whisperstar gazed down warmly at them. "Sure, what do you want to play?"

"How about badger attack?" suggested Twigkit.

"Yeah! Twigkit and I can be LeafClan warriors and you can be a big ol' badger!" Ashkit exclaimed. Whisperstar laughed then padded a little ways away from the kits and let out a low growl, trying to imitate a badger.

"Oh no! A badger is invading the camp!" exclaimed Twigkit.

"ATTACK!" Ashkit yowled. Both kits barrelled towards Whisperstar and launched themselves at her. Whisperstar wiggled her haunches then leaped out of the way and gently battered Ashkit's sides, her claws sheathed.

"Grrr, we're going to get ya!" Ashkit turned and jumped back and forth in front of Whisperstar, taunting her. Meanwhile Twigkit was sneaking up behind her and jumped on her back, batting her ears with his tiny paws.

"Whisperstar, it's an emergency." The she-cat sat up suddenly, causing Twigkit to tumble off. Silverpool, the LeafClan deputy had a grim look and motioned Whisperstar to follow her with a flick of her tail.

"Sorry kits, we can finish our game another time." she meowed, touching each of them with the tip of her tail.

"Thanks for playin' with us!" Ashkit called after her.

oooOOOooo

"FireClan are trying to steal a strip of our territory." Silverpool explained as the two she-cats made their way to the middle of the camp.

"What?" Whisperstar whirled around to look at her deputy. "How dare they try and take what's rightfully ours! FireClan doesn't have the skill to hunt in the forest! All they'll be doing is crashing through the underbrush and scaring away the prey!"

"I know, Whisperstar. Tangleleg's border patrol scented them. He sent Hoppaw to warn us. They're fighting at the border now." Silverpool meowed. Whisperstar closed her blue eyes in thought.

"Did Hoppaw say how many cats there were?" she asked.

"At least two full patrols."

The grey she-cat clenched her jaw trying to decide what to do. They were already short on warriors and a hunting patrol was out of camp. "Silverpool, I want you to take Wolfsong and Smokepaw, Hoppaw, Badgerpelt, and Mapleheart. If you're not back by the time the hunting patrol gets back I will send them as well."

"Very well, Whisperstar." Silverpool dipped her head then rushed over to the cats that were sharing tongues near the fresh kill pile. Wolfsong was a dark-grey she-cat with lighter markings and yellow eyes. She had a calm personality and was very laid back, much like her apprentice Smokepaw who was very quiet and kind. Badgerpelt was a strong well-built tabby tom and had part of his ear missing. He was brave, courageous and ever loyal to LeafClan. Hoppaw was a good apprentice but he wasn't mentally stable and had a depressing past. Despite all this he understands the warrior code and is loyal to LeafClan and his mentor.

As Silverpool approached the sunning cats Mapleheart, a cream and brown tom looked up from his vole. He ran his tongue over his whiskers and patted the spot next to him. "Hello Silverpool, care to take a rest?"

"Sorry Mapleheart, but a fight broke out at the FireClan border I need you cats to come with Me." she said, motioning to the others as well.

"A fight?" asked Mappleheart as he stood. Silverpool nodded. The others got up as well and followed their deputy to the camp entrance where Hoppaw was waiting, his fur fluffed, tail twitching, and green eyes darting nervously in every direction. The white and brown tabby jumped in surprise when Silverpool spoke, "Hoppaw, lead us to where Tanglelegs and the others are."

"Wh-what, oh. Y-yes." He turned and darted out through the frost-covered willow branches and into the forest. Silverpool and the others followed close behind as they ran towards the rocky territory which belonged to FireClan. Their tails streamed out behind them and wind rushed past their ears as they traveled silently like ghosts through the trees.

As they approached the FireClan border they could hear screeches and hisses coming from the same direction. Silverpool's ear twitched as she tried to make out what they were saying.

"Are LeafClan that cowardly they have to hide up in the tree?" a FireClan cat taunted.

"You lot are like flightless birds, perching up their like pigeons!" another hissed. The LeafClan deputy's eyes narrowed, it sounded like the FireClan deputy, Mossfire was there as well. Silverpool guessed that the patrol had climbed into the trees where FireClan couldn't reach then and wait until backup came. Running faster to past Hoppaw she stopped and turned to her patrol.

"Into the trees," she commanded. The others nodded and climbed the trees nearest to them. As she climbed a birch tree she noticed that Hoppaw was making good progress and had a determined look in his eyes, despite his constant twitching. "Watch me and when I give the signal we attack. Got it?"

"Yes Silverpool!" they meowed. Silverpool nodded then launched herself to towards the branch in front of her. As she travelled through the trees she could hear her Clan mates beside her, though they were hard to see in the late leaf-bare snowfall. As they approached the other cats she caught the scent of Tanglelegs, Smudgetail, and Sharptooth, their hisses and threats echoing through the forest.

Silverpool stopped and held up her tail to warn the others. They stopped and stared ahead.

oooOOOooo

"We aren't scared of you!" Tanglelegs yowled.

"We could take on all of you!" hissed Smudgetail.

Mossfire bared her teeth in amusement. "Then why don't you come at us?"

"Or are you too scared that we'll make you run away with your tails between your legs?" a ginger and brown tom meowed. The LeafClan warrior hissed in annoyance, getting ready to leap at Foxtongue.

"Smudgetail stop. We wait for backup." Tangelegs growled, only loud enough for his Clan mates to hear.

"But-" Smudgetail was cut off by a warning glare from Tanglelegs. He let out a low hiss then turned his gaze back down towards the FireClan cats.

"This is getting tiresome." a reddish brown tom hissed. The other cats parted to make way for their leader, Oakstar. He was tall, thick-furred, and well-built. His ice blue eyes were narrowed in irritation. The LeafClan cats stared in surprise. Oakstar usually left fights like this alone and joined only when he thought the fight was going to be "exciting".

"Oakstar." Mossfire dipped her head in respect, and so did the other FireClan cats.

"Mossfire, you were supposed to secure this piece of territory for us. Why are there still LeafClan scum in it?" he hissed, tail lashing angrily across the snow-covered ground.

"I-I'm sorry Oakstar. I did not mean for it to take this long." she meowed. Her leader's hackles rised and for a heartbeat it seemed as though he would turn on his own deputy, but instead he padded towards the tree that Smudgetail was perched in.

The LeafClan cat let out a warning growl, but Oakstar just ignored it and bunched his muscles, launching himself straight at the black and white warrior. Smudgetail screeched in fright as the large tom tackled him off the branch. He fell towards the earth where the other FireClan cats were waiting with hungry eyes. Tanglelegs was about to leap on the swarming cats when a yowl was heard from the tree behind him.

"LeafClan attack!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooooo how'd ya like it? CLIFFHANGER! MUWAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil! Anyways I have a story to tell ya! Kso in math today we were listening to David Bowie (idk why it was my math teacher who put it on) and I was singing the parody of it (ya know the one by LittleKuriboh?) and EVERYONE was staring at me!<em>**

**_DJ: _**I'm not surprised.

**_Whatever. Anyways please tell me how you likes this chapter! And if any of your characters are OOC then just tell me! Btw Jayfeather4ever I still need Blazefire's sheet, otherwize I'll just write him as I see him._**

**_Please review and if you do you can keep Lionpaw 'till the next chapter! :D *holds Lionpaw up*_**

**_Lionpaw: _***hissed and starts scratching*

**_Isn't he just a ball of sunshine? ^^;_**

**_CMilkLOL_**


	4. FireClan

_**Ha... ha... ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WASSAP HOME SKILLETS? You thought I was dead didn't you? You guys thought I like totally abandoned this story. Well I thought about it but I liked it too much to ditch it. I had a GIANT thing of writer's block so I couldn't work on it for quite a long time but that's over now so please enjoy chapter 2 of When Storms Rise.**_

* * *

><p>When Storms Rise: Chapter 2, FireClan<p>

Cats bit, clawed, and fought viciously as FireClan and LeafClan clashed. Screeches filled the air and blood stained the new fallen snow red. Mossfire and Silverpool were fighting in a flurry of claws and teeth while the others were trying to lure LeafClan into the open. Oakstar had disappeared and was watching in amusement as his warriors over powered the forest cats. Foxtongue and Smudgetail were circling each other slowing while throwing insults at the other. Smokepaw and Hoppaw were taking on a big FireClan warrior by the name of Blackclaw, who seemed to be fairing quite well even though it was two against one.

Oakstar was so intent on the battle that he didn't notice a cat stalking up behind him. The grey she-cat passed over the ground on silent paws, feeling right at home in the forest. Her light yellow eyes narrowed as she stopped a few paw steps away from the large tom. Oakstar smirked when he felt the presence of the warrior behind him. His ear flicked to let her know he knew she was there and she let out a low growl.

"Why don't you just come out, Wolfsong." he meowed.

"Why are you trying to take _our_ territory?" Wolfsong hissed.

Oakstar's tail twitched. "LeafClan is small while FireClan has many warriors and mouths to feed. We need this land more than you do."

"How dare you! This land belongs to LeafClan and LeafClan alone! You and your warriors do not belong here!" Wolfsong snarled as she launched herself at the FireClan leader. Oakstar's hackles rose as he whirled around to meet the she-cat's attack. He dodged to the left before sinking his teeth in the scruff of her neck and pinned her to the ground. She struggled in his grip and tried to rip herself free. Oakstar bit down harder and pushed her muzzle into the ground.

"Remember your place, Wolfsong. You're just a low warrior, not someone who deserves to challenge a leader. As I recall, Snakestar chose Whisperstar to be his deputy instead of you. And then Whisperstar chose Silverpool to be her deputy." Oakstar meowed. Wolfsong struggled and managed to turn her head and bite down on the tom's paw. He let out a yowl of pain and the she-cat slipped out of his grip, but she didn't run. Oh no, Oakstar was going to pay for what he'd said. Wolfsong whirled around and lashed out with her claws extended. Oakstar recoiled and lunged, managed to leave a long gash on her right flank. The grey cat didn't pay any attention to her wound and instead leaped on top of Oakstar and dig her claws into his thick reddish-brown fur. Oakstar hissed in annoyance and tried everything to shake her off but Wolfsong wasn't planning on letting go. Finally the tom charged towards a large birch tree and flung himself at it, turning at the last second so Wolfsong would hit the tree first. The she-cat let out a yowl that was abruptly cut-off by the impact. Oakstar got up and shook out his pelt, spraying red droplets of blood splattered in the snow. Breathing heavily, he stared down at the limp body of the grey warrior in triumph. Suddenly Wolfsong's yellow eyes snapped open and in a heartbeat she raked her claws down the right side of Oakstar's face. His screech of pain echoed through the forest and every cat stopped fighting and turned towards the noise.

Mossfire abandoned her fight with Silverpool and rushed towards her leader. She stared in shock at the state of Oakstar. His blood was steadily dripping into the snow, his fur was fluffed, and for the first time in her life Mossfire saw fear in her leader's remaining eye.

The deputy tried to swallow the lump in her throat then called out to her Clan mates, "FireClan, retreat!"

The cats looked shocked at their deputy's order. FireClan had never once backed down from a battle under Oakstar and Mossfire's leadership but they were. Foxtongue was about to object but his voice caught in his throat when he saw his leader's face. He turned back to Smudgetail. The black and white tom was staring in shock at Oakstar. Foxtongue growled then turned tail and ran, motioning for his apprentice to follow. Mossfire ran to her leader's side and tried to push him towards FireClan territory but he wouldn't move. She glared down at Wolfsong.

"You'll pay for this." she hissed. Wolfsong snarled in response.

"You ordered your clan to retreat, Mossfire! This includes their deputy and leader as well." said Silverpool. Mossfire hissed at the LeafClan deputy, but she knew she wouldn't win this fight. Nudging Oakstar roughly she led him to the FireClan border. The LeafClan cats watched them go with smug looks on their faces.

oooOOOooo

When Mossfire and Oakstar finally made it back to the FireClan camp cats were pacing back and forth. Dawnflame was rushing around to each cat, trying to fix their injuries and telling them to stop pacing. Blackclaw looked up from his wound that Dawnflame was placing some cobweb on when the two cats entered the gorge. He abruptly stood up and padded over to Mossfire and Oakstar. Dawnflame hissed in annoyance then moved onto Echopaw.

"Mossfire I-"

"Move Blackclaw!" the deputy hissed. The senior warrior dipped his head and moved out of the way. No cat dared mess with Mossfire when she was angry. She led her leader towards the Medicine Den. Dawnflame finished treating Echopaw's wounds and quickly padded towards the two cats. She ushered them inside, the lichen cover falling back over the entrance.

"Tell me exactly what happened." said Dawnflame, rushing to her medicine storage.

Mossfire opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off when a grey tom with black ears and yellow eyes entered the medicine den. His eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of his leader. "D-Dawnflame do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Get Cinderpaw to help you fetch moss for Oakstar." Dawnflame meowed. Pepplepaw nodded then scampered out of the den.

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened but Oakstar was about to attack Wolfsong when she turned on him and clawed his eye." Mossfire explained, her tail lashing angrily.

"I see…" The Medicine Den was quiet as Dawnflame chewed up a variety of herbs and pressing them onto Oakstar's injured eye.

"Got lots of moss!" meowed Cinderpaw as her and Pepplepaw entered.

"I also found some more cobwebs!" said Pepplepaw. Dawnflame nodded in approval then took the cobwebs from the apprentice and places them over the poultice.

"You two can leave now," she dismissed the two apprentices. They dipped their heads and left. "Mossfire, go calm every cat down. The best thing you can do for now is keep them calm."

"But what about Oakstar?" the she-cat persisted.

"You're no use pacing back and forth like that. Now go, your restless tail is blowing my herbs everywhere!" Dawnflame shoved the deputy out of the Medicine Den and turned back to her leader.

Mossfire hissed in annoyance then padded towards Tallrock. She bounded up on the large boulder and addressed her clan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Despite their injuries, the cats that fought against LeafClan clustered below Tallrock. Other cats of the clan joined them; Shadowleap helped Thorntail limp over to the edge of the crowd while Poppysplash and Mistyfern sat just outside the nursery, Shadekit sitting wide-eyed at his mother's paws.

"As you all know Oakstar was injured in the fight against LeafClan and we had to retreat-" Mossfire was cut off as angry yowls arose from the gathered cats. The deputy let them speak their mind before silencing with the wave of her tail. "Oakstar's eye was clawed and he is currently getting his wound treated by Dawnflame."

"What does this mean for the Clan?" Poppysplash asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Rockfall snapped. "It means nothing; Oakstar will continue leading and we will make LeafClan pay for what they did!"

"Rockfall's right, Oakstar won't let some petty scratch stop him." Foxtongue added.

"Perhaps Poppysplash doubts his abilities?" Tigerpelt sneered.

Poppysplash and Mossfire opened their mouths at the same time to answer but they were both cut off by another cat.

"Stop! Of course Poppysplash doesn't doubt Oakstar's abilities. How dare you speak of her like that!" snarled Redear, his yellow eyes flashing.

"Why don't you let your mate speak for herself?" Tigerpelt retorted. The she-cat had a temper that rivaled Mossfire's and every cat knew not to get in her way, no matter what the reason.

Redear let out a warning growl before Poppysplash could say anything. Mossfire leapt down from Tallrock and shoved her way in between the two warriors.

"That's enough, Tigerpelt, watch your tongue, and Redear? You need to calm down." she ordered. Tigerpelt just shrugged it off and watched red furred warrior go sit beside his mate, his tail lashing in anger.

"Mossfire, I've determined Oakstar's condition." Dawnflame mewed as she walked out of the Medicine Den. The deputy nodded and led the Medicine Cat up Tallrock.

"Oakstar will survive the ordeal and he will be able to go back to leading the Clan-" All the cats called out happily before Dawnflame could finish and Mossfire hissed in annoyance. She raised her tail for silence and once all cats were silent Dawnflame continued. "As I was saying, Oakstar will still be able to lead the Clan, _but _all the sight in his right eye will be gone due to the heavy damage on it."

"He'll still be the same old Oakstar though, right?" asked Pebblepaw, Flowerfoot's apprentice.

Dawnflame hesitated, "Well, he was very shaken up when I was treating his wound and he hasn't said anything yet. I think he may be in shock right now but that doesn't mean he won't act the same way as before." she meowed carefully.

A ripple of shock passed through the gathered cats but Mossfire kept her head held high, determine to show the other cats that everything was fine. She raised her tail for silence and her voice rose above the others.

"We will decide what to do once Oakstar wakes up." she announced. "You are all dismissed, Thrushwing, take Flowerfoot, her apprentice, and Dusklight to go hunting."

"Yes Mossfire." he meowed. Turning towards the path leading up the side of the gorge he called the others to follow. Flowerfoot bounded over with Pepplepaw hot on her heels while Dusklight followed more slowly.

"Hey Dusklight, you think Oakstar's going to be the same?" Flowerfoot asked the black tom. He grunted in response as they padded along behind Thrushwing. The light-brown tom with black stripes stopped abruptly to address his hunting patrol.

"We'll split up then meet back here." he meowed before bounding towards a large outcrop of rocks.

"Hey I have an idea!" Flowerfoot exclaimed, turning to her apprentice.

Pepplepaw looked up expectantly at his mentor. "How about you go and hunt near the abandoned thunderpath and I'll watch you. Think of it as an assessment!"

"OK!" Pepplepaw gave a little hop of excitement then pounded off in the direction of the abandoned thunderpath.

Flowerfoot spotted Dusklight staring at her but he turned his head away quickly when she smiled at him.

"Want to hunt with me?" she meowed.

He hissed in frustration when the mouse he was stalking fled into a hole. Flowerfoot's eyes widened in realization at what she'd done then gave her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. He turned to glare at her but it soon turned back into the neutral expression that he normally wore.

"I thought Thrushwing wanted us to split up to cover more ground." he said.

"Well yeah, but still, you wanna?"

Dusklight opened his mouth to refuse but something in her dark eyes made him change his mind. Sighing, he reluctantly trotted after the cheery she-cat. Flowerfoot paused and opened her mouth to taste the air. She found the scent of her apprentice along with the scent of ground squirrel. Licking her lips, Flowerfoot eagerly followed the scent trail to a big bush. The squirrel was too busy nibbling on a seed to see the she-cat stalk up behind it. By the time it noticed it was too late. Flowerfoot killed it with a swift bite to the neck then dropped it on the ground, scratching dirt over her kill. Dusklight padded up with a plump vole in his jaws and followed suite. Once he was done they continued to follow Pebblepaw. As they approached the thunderpath another scent started to mix in with Pebblepaw's. Flowerfoot's nose wrinkled as she tried to identify the new scent.

"What is that?" she asked, sniffing loudly.

Dusklight opened his jaws and tasted the air. "Kind of smells like..."

"Fox…" Flowerfoot breathed. Before the black tom could do anything, Flowerfoot was already racing after her apprentice. He cursed then ran after her, kicking up sand behind him.

The two cats bounded across the dirt thunderpath and into the long dry grass on the other side. They quickened their pace when they heard a loud screech come from ahead. Flowerfoot couldn't see the fox but she knew it was there. She launched herself forward, her belly fur brushing the tips of the grass. The she-cat let out a furious yowl when she saw the fox. It snapped its head up but Flowerfoot had already landed on its shoulders, biting through its thick oily fur. The fox snarled and turned its head to snap at the she-cat but Dusklight darted under it and bit its leg. The two warriors drove the fox back into a thick bush of brambles and with nowhere else to go it charge at them both, bowling Dusklight out of the way and clamping Flowerfoot in between its jaws. She screeched in pain as the fox shook her like a ragdoll. Dusklight tried to get up but he had the breathe knocked out of him and his vision was swimming. All seemed lost when Pebblepaw burst out from the tall grass and launched himself at the fox's face. He swiped his claws at its eyes and it immediately let Flowerfoot go. She collapsed on the ground in a head of fur and blood but the young tom could see her chest rise and fall, telling him that she was still alive.

"Harm another hair on my mentor's pelt and I will personally rip you to shreds." Pebblepaw hissed through clenched teeth.

The fox growled but turned tail and ran anyways. Pebblepaw watched it go before whirling around and touching his nose to his mentor's ear.

"Don't worry, Flowerfoot, everything will be alright." he murmured.

"Ng… Pebbelpaw, go back to camp and get help!" Dusklight grunted, trying to stand on all fours.

"Our camp is too far, WaterClan is closer!" the grey tom meowed, already heading towards the beach.

"What?" Before Dusklight could get anything else out Pebblepaw disappeared into the tall grass. Grumbling under his breathe, he limped over to Flowerfoot's broken body.

"Stupid she-cat…" he muttered. "If Pebblepaw doesn't make it in time…"

Flowerfoot let out a weak _mrrrow _of laughter.

"Are you worried about me?" she asked.

Dusklight glared at her. "Of course not, it would be disappointing to let such a good warrior die though."

"I don't believe you." she meowed. Dusklight scoffed and turned away from her piercing gaze. _How did show know he was lying? _He didn't get she-cats at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmmm, I don't really the first part of this but I didn't really want to redo it. So anyways I suck at endings and I don't think that will ever change. Now I've updated the Alliances but please read the important Author's Note at the beggining. Please read and review and thank-you to all my reviewers and anonymous (spl?) readers.<strong>_


End file.
